monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Water-Walking Prince
Material For Nirai Kanai Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Water Enemies, Gravity Barriers, Damage Walls Bring an all wood team to reduce damage intake. NGB is a must, NDW is recommended but optional. Pinching The best way to clear mobs is by pinching between them. Aim at 45 degree angles to wedge between mobs and oneshot them. Bring strong bump combos for the boss stages where pinching isn't required. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Demons Within 6 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat all blue devils by pinching between monsters The blue devils will attack with a volatile blast in 6 turns. This blast can deal up to 80,000 damage to all, so make sure to defeat them within 6 turns. Aim to bounce your monsters between the blue devil and the reflect laser monster to easily kill them. Try to aim your monsters at a 45 degree angle. There will be damage walls on the top and bottom side of the map. 2nd Stage - Bounce Between Monsters Progression Order 1. Defeat all blue devils by pinching between monsters In this quest, the position of the blue devils makes it easy to wedge between them. The cool-down for the volatile blast is 8 turns; like last stage, aim at a 45 degree angle to bounce between them. 3rd Stage - Somewhat Easy Stage Compared to Other Stages Progression Order 1. Defeat all blue devils 2. Stall for Strike Shots (if needed) 3. Defeat the remaining mobs All the monsters are close to each other in this stage. Having your monsters in the middle of the map makes it easier to wedge between them. If on the outside, bounce against the wall once, and try to wedge between the monsters. If that's too difficult, focus on hitting the blue devil. Try to defeat the blue devil and reflect laser monsters in pairs so you don't have a hard time killing them later. 4th Stage - It is Okai to Use Strike Shot in this Stage Miniboss HP: 3.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat all blue devils 2. Defeat miniboss 3. Position your monsters on the bottom left side before moving on to the next stage In this stage, the mini boss will move in the direction of the arrows; try to avoid positioning your monsters in its path. Use one of your strike shot at the beginning and try to get rid of as many blue devils as possible. Your strike shots will be ready again by the time you reach the boss stages. Try to position some of your monsters on the bottom left side to prepare for the next stage. 5th Stage - Make Sure to Defeat the Monsters in the Right Order Yamato Takeru HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the laser monsters and damage wall producing shield on top 2. Destroy the shields around Yamato 3. Bounce between the wall and Yamato You want to get your monsters between the bottom left side of the wall and Yamato, but there are shields blocking the entrance. Get rid of the reflect laser monsters and the top shield first; then focus on getting rid of the shields protecting Yamato and defeat Yamato. If you are in danger, it is okai to use your strike shots in this stage.. Yamato Takeru's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Make Sure to Get Rid of the Blue Devils Yamato Takeru's HP: 2.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat blue devils by pinching 2. Use bump combos to defeat Yamato Like the other stages, make sure to get rid of the blue devils first. If you can position your one-way laser monsters below Yamato, you can easily clear this stage. If you don't have monsters with a one-way laser, make sure to utilize other bump combos as much as possible to deal damage to Yamato. 2nd Boss Stage - Ignore Big Blue Devil Yamato Takeru's HP: ~4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the top left blue devil 2. Ignore the big blue devil (but watch out for its attacks) 3. Bounce between the right side of the wall and Yamato Defeat the blue devil on the top left side first. The big blue devil has an HP of about 720,000,000, so it's almost impossible to defeat. To defeat Yamato, position your monsters on the top right side so you can bounce between him and the wall to deal massive damage. If you have the ascended form of Hunter King, you can easily pass this stage with his strike shot. In the next stage, Yamato will appear at the bottom middle, try to position at least one of your monsters there to make the next stage easier. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS to Wipe Out Mobs Yamato Takeru's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the blue devils 2. Position your monster under Yamato and defeat it Try to position your monsters underneath Yamato to defeat him with your strike shots. If you are having difficulty getting beneath him, make sure to get rid of the small monsters first. __FORCETOC__